1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spinning can transporter comprising a plurality of spaces for setting up a series of spinning cans on a platform. The platform is for loading or unloading the cans. These spinning cans can be full, or empty, round, or rectangular and are usually set up in a series of loading spaces in a standing position. Furthermore, the transporter comprises a standing place for the operator/driver. From this position, the driver can reach the controls for controlling this transporter.
These spinning cans are used to transport strands of fiber material that are also referred to as roving. The cans are transported to and from drawers or drawing frames, as well as flyers and spinning machines. After each can has been filled or run empty, the can has to be replaced by a new empty or, respectively, full can.
Normally, the roving is conventionally transported in so-called round cans. These round cans have a cylindrical shape and are formed in standardized sizes. However, with modern spinning machines, the roving is supplied to the machine in rectangular cans. These cans also have standardized sizes, having the shape of a square building stone. These rectangular cans are positioned in the spinning positions or on the spindles of a spinning machine with the wide sides of the rectangle facing each other.
The spinning can transporters are used to transport the spinning cans to and from the machine. At each interval, this transporter delivers to, or picks up from the spinning machine only a particular number of full or, respectively, empty cans. The transporter is limited because it must always leave an open can space on the loading platform of the transporter. This is necessary on a spinning machine because when replacing cans the transporter first has to pick up an empty can to make room for a full can for deposit in a take off position of the spinning machine. In the course of its operation, the can transporter travels in a driving lane along the machine it has to serve, for example between two rows of spinning cans. Measured transversely to the driving lane, the transporter has to be as narrow as possible and not substantially wider than the length of a rectangular can. Driven transporters of the type specified above can be freely maneuvered and inductively guided on these rails. These transporters may have their own drives or they may be towed by external means.
Spinning can transporters primarily transport full spinning cans from the drawer or drawing frame to the flyer or spinning machine, and return with empty spinning cans in the reverse or opposite direction. The cans can be pulled up to the transporter onto platforms, or pushed onto these platforms on roller or sliding guides, and removed from the transporter in the same way.
With conventional transporters, a stand, having a control panel for the operator or driver, is located at one of the longitudinal ends of the transporter vehicle. For this reason, the operator normally has to step from the operator's stand for replacing empty cans with full cans, or vice versa. Since the controls for driving and steering the vehicle are located at the operator's stand, the operator has to return to the operator's stand after completing the exchange of cans.
2. The Prior Art
This operating method is complicated and time-consuming. The distance the operator has to walk per shift amounts to about 14 kilometers. Since large numbers of spinning cans have to be exchanged, for example 80 to 500 cans per hour, in open-end spinning installations, a handling device of the type described in DE 197 21 640 A1has already been developed for spinning can transporters. This device makes it possible to exchange the cans mechanically from the operator's stand with the help of gripping devices mounted on the transporter itself. However, this "remotely controlled" can exchange takes more time than the manipulation of the cans by hand. Furthermore, the mechanical manipulator needed on each transporter is costly.
The invention is designed to provide a spinning can transporter that makes it possible for the operator to exchange the cans manually with the help of controls that are always within his reach and without having to step from or leave the operator's stand.